Depraved Pleasures
by Sevi Snape
Summary: Hermione tutors a young Malfoy but she gets more than money in return. WARNING not nice! fluff at the end, but includes Luicus Malfoy so enough said about it not being fluffy.


_It is several years after the trio have left Hogwarts. Hermione now the only living member of the trio left has returned to Hogwarts for a job and security. Ron and Harry both lost their lives to the death eaters in the final battle._

_Hermione and Severus are now closely working together they both teach dark arts and potions._

_AN the name Fionn is pronounced 'FIN'_

****

**Deprived Pleasures**

Hermione sat in her office marking the 3rd year's end of year tests. She had started at 10pm and now it was 1am. This was the worst part of the job, the marking and on a Friday night as well. Well now it was Saturday morning. As she sat there she knew Severus would be sat up marking as well. Dropping her quill she leaned back into the chair at the dark mahogany desk in her office. Tiredly she looked around the handsome office. Mostly the furniture was mahogany and there were crimson drapes and velvet covers on the chairs. Not very effeminate at all, but then it had been Severus' study; all that had been changed was the colour of the drapes and covers. His of course had been green. Hermione smiled as she thought about this. She and Severus had grown rather friendly over the past 6 months. Even friendly enough to dance with her at the Yule ball. That had caused a stir among the students and the staff as well. But surprisingly he was an excellent dancer. As the night went on and he drank more he got more ambitious and had finally danced with her to a swing tune. 

Grinning Hermione conjured a glass and then proceeded to watch the tip of her wand as it trickled water into the glass. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made her jump. Her wand jumped from the glass and water went every where. 

"Come in." she called as she grabbed a cloth to wipe the liquid up.

She heard the door enter and slow calculated steps strode across the small room. Hermione could hear the swishing of a cloak and tapping of a cane as the person walked. She looked up to see a tall man in front of her. He was undeniably handsome and almost regal. The air that came from him was one that gave you the impression he demanded respect. He stood with his chin up, looking down his nose at Hermione.

"Good evening Professor Granger." The mans voice was cold and sneering. "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time?" he didn't sound at the least bit sorry. 

Hermione stood for a moment not knowing what to say, just looking and those intense steely grey eyes and long white blonde hair. 

"No Mr Malfoy not at all." She managed to say. 

Quickly she remembered she was a witch and dried the puddle up with her wand. She didn't want to seem anymore like a muggle born in front of a Malfoy, especially not in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"Please sit," she said gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. "What was it wanted? Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius inspected the seat from his lofty position but didn't take it. Instead he continued to stand, straight and authoritive, both hands on the top of his cane. 

"I wished to talk to you about my grand-daughter." He said in his slow precise tones.

"Your grand-daughter? Fionn? What's wrong?" Hermione asked seating her self, then wishing she hadn't as this gave him more chance to look down his nose at her.

"Oh nothing is wrong Miss Granger but I would like to have extra tuition. And as much as I hate to have mudbloods in my house I'm forced ask you. Not through my own choice you know. But Fionn is fairly taken with you, not that I can see why." Lucius said, his eyes almost piercing.

Unable to move through fear Hermione nodded. Why she didn't know, even in her second year as a student she had felt no fear of Lucius. But now it was different, now she was alone in her office and he was the only person around.

"I trust you are going to accept my offer?" he said already knowing the answer.

"And what… what offer is that exactly?" she fumbled.

"My offer is that you teach my grand-daughter of a weekend. In return you shall receive 50 galleons a week." He said and then he leant on the table and moved forward so he was only inches from Hermione's face. "I won't take anything less than a yes Miss Granger." He snarled in a deadly whisper, his hair brushing her hand. 

"Of course. I was just … clarifying what you asked of me." Hermione said her voice shaking.

There was a knock on the door and her eyes glanced towards it as it opened. 

"Hermione I … Lucius?" Severus stopped at the door at the sight of Lucius leaning over the desk and Hermione cowering behind it.

"Ah Severus! I was just leaving. I'll see you tomorrow Miss Granger." He said as he stood up straight and smiled at Severus. "Adieu." He said as he strode out of the room and down the hall, his cane tapping and his cloak billowing out as he went.

For a moment there was silence in the room until the sound of the footsteps died away completely.

Severus turned to Hermione and looked at her quizzically. 

"Here are the … the erm… 4th years defence papers, you… you said you wanted them." He said slowly his eyes looking at the door and mind obviously still on Lucius's presence in the castle.

Severus brow was furrowed. He looked tired as well as stressed. His over jacket, which was knee length and usually buttoned all the way up its high collar, was undone, revealing his whit collarless shirt underneath, which was also partially unbuttoned. His hair looked like he had been running his fingers through it. He stood for a moment processing what he had just heard, and then he turned and walked to the door. He paused when he got there and placed his hand on the door frame, tapping gently on the wood as he thought. Then he turned back to Hermione.

"What did he, err Lucius want?" his eye browed again raised quizzically.

"Oh he was just asking for me to give Fionn some extra tuition." Hermione said her face flushed and her movements erratic.

Severus thought on this for a second then nodded before walking out of the room and back to his own office. Again Hermione listened until his footsteps had died away.

The next morning Hermione woke to the sound of tapping at her window. She didn't want to get up. It was Saturday! She didn't want to spend a whole day being terrified to death by one man. She buried her head in her pillow. The tapping got louder until finally she got up.

"Yes alright I'm coming!" she shouted pulling on her dressing gown.

The tapping was due to a raven. A large sleek black raven wielding a scroll of parchment in its claws. She opened the window and it flew in and rested on a chair by her side. Hermione took the scroll and turned it over, seeing the green wax with the imprint of and M on it. This left her in no doubt who it was from. She looked at the bird; it was giving her a piercing look, much like that of its master's. It was waiting until she had read the letter before it would leave. 

Miss Granger,

                        I expect you to arrive at Malfoy Manor at 1pm promptly. Please come by floo powder, this is if a mudblood like yourself knows how to.

Lucius S. Malfoy

Hermione sighed angrily. The bird gave her a haughty look and took off. Hermione closed the window and walked over to her wardrobe and looked at the robes in front of her. She had to look completely magical, well authorative; well she just had to wear something that Lucius couldn't claim to be something a mudblood would wear. She pulled out a jacket and long skirt, both black. Then she selected dark green robes with silver clasps and finally her black cloak, throwing them across her room and onto her bed. She then turned back to her to wardrobe and bent down to look through the drawers, she selected her underwear, matching as usual and a blouse to go under the suit. 

She walked over to her bed and picked up her underwear and put it on, next she put on her blouse, slowly doing the fiddly buttons up. She picked up her skirt and stood to put it on. The jacket was the next thing to put on. It was a tight black jacket, almost with an inbuilt corset. It came down to about halfway down her thigh and was buttoned all the way up, much like that of the jackets Severus wore. When she had put this on she looked in the mirror and smiled, you couldn't deny she was a witch or a teacher. Hermione walked over to her dressing table and brushed her hair, her curls falling softly round her face. She checked her watch. 12.30pm. she had to hurry, she ran barefoot into the bath room and washed her face and teeth. She picked her boots up from next to the bath and took them back into her room. They were her favourite boots, only ankle boots but had rows of hook and eyes down one side of them and rounded toes. They just seemed to finish the look off. Hermione put them on before grabbing her robe and cloak and running down to the kitchens. She desperately needed something to eat before going to teach Fionn. 

She reached the kitchens and pulled her robe on while at the same time asking a house elf to get her a croissant and cup of tea. The food items appeared almost immediately. Hermione thanked them profusely. She finished eating at about 12.50pm. She went to the kitchen fireplace and took some floo powder out of the pot on top of the mantle. Hermione took a deep breath and threw the powder into the fire. She had to calm herself for a moment before stepping into the flames.

"Malfoy Manor!" she said loudly and clearly.  

Hermione could feel the rushing of warm air flying through her hair. Hermione felt herself slow ever so slightly and land on a hard surface. Her knees jarred and she fell head long out of the fireplace on to an expensive and impressive black marble hearth. 

A cold mocking laugh could be heard close to her. She lifted her head up off the floor and saw a pair of shining black leather boots in front of her and she lifted her head so she could see the owner.

"Miss Granger? Not used to magic yet?" Lucius questioned in a mocking tone his eye brow raised.

Hermione got up off the floor with as much dignity as she could. 

"I prefer to travel by apparating if I can. Much safer and cleaner." She said nervously as she pulled out her wand and cleaned her robes. 

"Fionn!" Lucius shouted suddenly making Hermione jump. "You can work in here." Lucius said waving his hand in the general direction of the whole room. 

Fionn appeared in the doorway.

"Professor Granger? What are you doing here? Have I done something wrong?" she looked fearfully at her grandfather. 

"Your, erm grandfather asked me to give you extra tuition, just to assist with your usual education." Hermione said smiling at the small girl. 

"Yes," Lucius said looking Hermione up and down. "I'll leave you two to it then." 

Lucius strode out of the room.

"So then is there anything you want to go over?" Hermione asked as the child still stood in the door way even after her grandfather had left. 

Fionn didn't move. Hermione went and sat at the large ebony table and waited fro Fionn to decide to join her. 

After 2 hours and many sheets of parchment later. They had gone over anything that Fionn didn't understand in potions. They decided that they would first take care of any homework that troubled her and then move on with the more in depth looks at the rest of her lessons. This was to be the plan for every lesson after that.

They were sat having a break when a house elf came in.

"Erm would Miss Malfoy and Miss Granger like anything?" the small elf squeaked.

"Oh yes please Diarmaid. Can I have some lemonade? And some biscuits as well please and tea for Professor Granger." Fionn said politely looking with pity on the elf as it left.

"You know I think someone was having a joke when they named that elf." Said Fionn.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione said as their drinks and biscuits arrived in front of them.  

"Because it's Irish for free man. And I have never known anything less free than a house elf." Fionn said taking a biscuit. "Its written D, I, A, R, M, A, I, D, even though it's pronounced Deer-mid." Fionn took a bite of the biscuit. "I always found names interesting!" she said with her mouth full of biscuit and then giggled when she realised she had sprayed crumbs everywhere. "Sorry Professor!" 

Hermione waved her wand and the crumbs disappeared.

"Like I was saying. I find names interesting. Take your name for instance, Hermione, its Greek it's derived from the name of the Greek god of speed and good luck, Hermes." Fionn said proudly

Hermione nodded interestedly as she took a mouthful of tea. 

"Oh and my name, my name means Fair Snow Queen. Fionn means white or fair and my middle name Chione means snow queen. But I suppose my whole name means Fair Snow Queen of Bad Faith, but my names are all in different languages. Fionn and Chione are Greek and Malfoy is French or Latin in some respects." Fionn said smiling.

"I didn't know you liked to look at the meanings of names." Hermione said.

"I think people adopt their names meaning in some way, whether they mean to or not. Look at my grandfather for instance, Lucius Sarfwen Malfoy. That's a real mix of cultures. Lucius means bringer of light in Latin but could also be said to be associated with Lucifer." She paused to see Hermione's reaction.

"I'm sure that what some people may see it to mean." She smiled and carried on sipping her tea.

"Well his middle name Sarfwen is Welsh meaning white snake. And I already told you what Malfoy means." Fionn said taking a gulp of lemonade.

Hermione had sat quietly while the young girl had explained her greatest passion.

"Well do you think you live out your name? Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know? I must do in some sense to be in Slytherin." Fionn said. 

When she stopped the sound of slow but pounding steps approached followed by the tap of a cane. The door swung open to reveal Lucius Malfoy. 

"Having a break? Well I think it's a good time to finish don't you? 2 hours is a lot of work on a Saturday." Lucius said in a low voice. 

Fionn got down from the table and nodded at her grandfather.

"Your mother is here to pick you up Fionn." Lucius said walking over to her.

She hugged him and walked out of the room and down the corridor. Hermione could hear her go down the stairs and then hear her talking to her mother in the hall. Lucius closed the door. Hermione started to worry.

"Well Miss Granger, my grand-daughter seems to enjoy your chats." Lucius reached behind his back and removed a money pouch of green velvet and handed to Hermione with one perfectly manicured hand. 

"Here is this week's pay in advance." He said and put it in her hand, letting his own finger drag on her skin. "Such soft hands you have Miss Granger." 

Hermione shivered. She looked at the closed door and then at the fireplace. She tried to surreptitiously find her wand.

"Lost this? Miss Granger?" Lucius asked as he pulled her wand from his belt.

"How did you get that?" Hermione asked scared now.

"My house elf. I told him to get your wand. I find people don't disobey me." He said looking at Hermione's tightly buttoned jacket, her robe having been taken off due to the heat.

Lucius flicked his wand a chair zoomed up from behind Hermione and hit her hard in the back of the legs forcing her to collapse onto it.

"See? I don't get many arguments." Lucius said as he strode up to the chair and stood over Hermione. "Your uncommonly attractive for a mudblood." 

Lucius walked round to the back of her chair, and leant low so he was right next to her ear.

"And as I said Hermione I always get what I want." He breathed into her ear almost so quietly you couldn't hear him.

Aroma drifted towards her. He smelt of spicy cologne, the subtle hints of it that came through as the day progressed. It seemed to suit him. But Hermione wasn't concentrating on that. She was frozen to the chair with fear.

"Are you going to run Hermione? There's the door," Lucius said softly pointing to it with his cane.

Hermione didn't move. Lucius walked over to the door and shut it, and then Hermione heard the click of the lock.

"Mr Malfoy please!" Hermione begged.

"Please what Hermione? What is it exactly you're begging for?" Lucius asked running his finger gently over the top of his cane, the silver of the snake head shining in the light.

Hermione went to get up but faster than a whip, Lucius's cane was in front of her barring her way. 

"You gave up your chance to leave Hermione." Lucius said and pointed at the door again and it slammed shut. 

Hermione gasped, she was trapped and unarmed. Lucius took his robes off to reveal a handsome black linen suit underneath. Hermione had to admit he was handsome; most girls would not be fighting him off as she was trying hopelessly to do. Yet there was something that spoilt him, his attitude. Maybe that's what it was. 

Lucius laid his cane on the floor next Hermione's chair and stood up, Towering over her. His hand stroked her face and she flinched as if he had slapped it. Then he did slap her. Hard and straight across the face. Hermione's head reeled. 

"That's what will happen if you don't obey me." Lucius said smiling coldly down at Hermione's small form in the chair. 

Lucius pulled her up into a standing position and slowly leaned forward. His lips met her and she could feel herself trembling against him. 

"Cold Hermione?" Lucius asked not really caring at all. 

He pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that was all passion but no romance. A raw emotion but none of it caring, it was lust. Pure, raw lust.

Hermione was finally released from the kiss, breathless and hot. 

"I think you found that rather enjoyable?" Lucius asked his hand tracing a line down the front of her jacket, touching every button as it went. 

Lucius pushed her aside and sat in the chair, leaned over and picked up his cane. He pulled the handle of it and it came off followed by his wand. He waved it and the buttons on Hermione's jacket came undone revealing her blouse. That too was soon unbuttoned. Hermione didn't say a word or make any movement. 

"Glad to see you do as your told." Lucius said as he waved his wand again. The material fell from her body. Soon the rest of her over garments joined the jacket and blouse on the floor. He even removed her boots. She was standing in front of him in just her underwear. 

"Hermione you are extremely attractive for a mudblood." Lucius said with a raise of his eye brow as he lounged back in his chair. "Come here." He ordered.

Hermione didn't move.

Lucius raised his wand almost lazily and said "imperio," Calmly. 

Hermione couldn't fight the curse and did as he said and walked over to him. 

"Nice, such a submissive person Hermione." He said his wand still on her. 

She climbed onto his lap. Her face was contorted with the struggle to stop. Suddenly she fought it and her body flew backwards, but Lucius caught her and pulled her close to his body. Their faces were centimetres from each other.

"You shouldn't fight Hermione, you'll only hurt yourself." Was all he said before kissing her hard and demanding her reaction. He put his hand forcefully on the back of her head, entangled in her hair, so she couldn't pull back.  

"Undo my suit buttons Hermione." He said when he released her from the kiss. " or you know what will happen."

Hermione started to undo the buttons feverishly, knowing if she didn't he would either force her to anyway or inflict pain upon her. The buttons were small and tricky to undo. Once undone he pulled the suit open to reveal and toned torso of perfect pale skin. There was a tattoo of the tail of a skin on his left shoulder that disappeared under the suit, obviously the tattoo continued onto his back. 

Lucius stood up, picking Hermione up with him. She put her arms around his neck for fear of falling. His jacket fell to the floor and his perfect skin was revealed.

"Get off." He barked and Hermione put her feet back on the floor and let go of him.  

Hermione took a step back and tripped over her clothes, falling backwards. She looked up to see Lucius towering over her with a smile playing on his lips.

"Just were I wanted you Hermione." He said and undid the zip on his trousers.

Hermione closed her eyes and silently prayed that he wouldn't do anything to her. She knew she was praying in vain. Next moment she felt the warm touch of skin on her skin. Then breath on her neck and then her lips locked in another probing kiss. 

Hermione opened her yes to see Lucius 's eyes looking deep into them, cold and unmerciful. She felt herself run wet. She felt so embarrassed how could her body find this arousing? He was evil and sadistic and brutal. But he was also strong and handsome. She felt his hair fall onto her bare skin and she shivered.

Lucius's hand felt his way down her leg and she felt his fingers on the outside of he underwear. 

"Well Hermione you seem to enjoy this. What would Severus say? What would the rest of the staff say if they knew you enjoyed being forced to do things against your will?" Lucius said as he pushed aside her underwear and came into contact with the warm wet flesh. "Especially Severus? He has such a soft spot for you."

Lucius pushed his finger inside of Hermione. She gasped at the shock and strange pleasure of it. Lucius pulled it out and repeated the movement. Soon he had built up a rhythm. Then he stopped and Hermione feared what was coming next, she knew it would probably be him. She was right.

Lucius picked up his wand and cut away her bra and pants leaving her naked beneath him. He then pushed into her hard. Hermione cried out in pain. He was big and she was not prepared. She had never done this before. Never in all her 24 years of being alive had she had sex. Tears came to her eyes. 

"No please you can't! I've never done this!" Hermione begged.

"What? You're a virgin? A frigid mudblood? Well I must say that's doubly bad." Lucius sneered not stopping the thrusting for a moment. 

Hermione could feel the pain, stretched flesh and it hurt. It was worse than it should have been because although her body was ready Lucius was larger than the average man, and rougher too. 

There was a knock on the door and Hermione looked desperately at the door. The tears had made her hair stick to her face as she moved. Lucius looked at the door and grinned maliciously but didn't bother to stop. 

"I have a little surprise for you Hermione. Severus is going to walk through that door and see you like this and then what will he think?" Lucius whispered into her ear.

"How could you?" she choked on her tears. 

The door opened and Severus walked through it. He stopped dead at the sight that greeted him.

"Severus please I didn't want to!" Hermione called but Lucius slapped her hard around the face and she feel into loud sobs.

Lucius orgasmed moments later. He stopped and turned to Severus.

"No wonder you liked her Severus." Lucius said getting up and picking up his robe and putting it on. "Rather attractive. And who would have thought, a virgin as well." 

Severus's lips went thin and straight.

"Lucius you have committed some vile acts in your time but this is worse than that!" Severus spat at him. "She helped you! She did exactly what you asked of her, your grand daughter got her tutoring! She fulfilled your wishes!" he said pointing at Hermione's shaking body on the floor. She was sobbing covered in blood from where she had been stretched too far and sweat and Lucius. 

"Yes and she was very good Severus. You should try. Such a submissive person." Lucius tucked a strand of sweat drenched hair behind his eyes and looked straight at Severus again, a sneer playing on his lips. "I knew you had a soft spot for her Severus. Pity really, she was to be my next present to the death eaters. What are we to do now Voldemort is dead? We can't disband. Oh no that would mean letting the memories lie." Lucius picked up his wand and ran his fingers down it.

Severus knelt down next to Hermione and took out a vial from his pocket. He put it to her lips and the liquid oozed out of it and into her mouth. Seconds later he was still, in a deep dreamless sleep. Severus went and got her robes and clothes. He wrapped the robe around her and picked her up. 

"Where are you going Severus? Do you not want to stay for a drink? I could tell you exactly what happened." Lucius said as he picked up his belt. "Oh Severus she may want this." He said as he threw Hermione's wand to Severus.

"Goodbye Lucius." Severus said and disapparated with Hermione.

Severus took Hermione back to her rooms and bathed her before putting her in bed and giving her another potion to take the pain away and repair the damage that Lucius had physically done to her. The emotional scars would run far too deep to cure. After Severus hand put her in bed her kiss her forehead and went into her lounge ad sat down on the couch in front of the fire. 

"why does he do this?" Severus asked aloud to himself. 

He knew the answer. Because he liked the power. The power of being in control of someone else. Someone that could exactly what he wanted them to do, no matter how deprived. He had always done it. 

Hermione woke the next morning to Severus coming in with a mug of hot tea. Upon seeing him she burst into tears.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she sobbed.

"Its ok Hermione. Did you really think I was that bad that I would have left you there. I couldn't stop it, as you probably know its not good fighting with Lucius as you can't do anything to beat him." Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Thank you for giving me the sleeping potion, I needed it. And for washing me, I bet I was in a state." Hermione managed with a weak smile. 

"No think on it." Severus said. 

Hermione leaned forward and outstretched her arms. Severus came forward and hugged her as she relapsed into tears on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm going to take care of you from now on." Severus said and kissed her hair. "I'm not going to let you come to more harm. Because I love you too much."


End file.
